godofwarfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rise of the Warrior
thumb|300px Rise of the Warrior (El Ascenso del Guerrero) es una historia interactiva, en forma de novela gráfica, que a través de 20 capítulos narra la historia de un guerrero sin memoria que realizará un viaje épico para descubrir los secretos de su pasado. Rise of the Warrior forma parte de la campaña promocional de God of War: Ascension. Sony la ha calificado como una experiencia social, debido a que gran parte de la campaña se llevará a cabo por medio de redes sociales como Facebook y Twitter, entre otras. Una vez registrados nos pondremos en la piel de un misterioso guerrero, y mediante una serie de puzzles y acertijos iremos ganando la experiencia necesaria para subir de rango y avanzar en la aventura. Cada vez que acertemos un acertijo ganaremos 100 puntos de experiencia y conseguiremos diversas recompensas; como fondos de pantalla para nuestros dispositivos digitales, obras de arte conceptual nunca antes vistas, vídeos, o contenido gratuito para el modo multijugador de'' God of War: Ascension''. Una vez que God of War: Ascension se puso a la venta, y fueron repartidos los códigos con contenido para el modo multijugador a los participantes de Rise of the Warrior, se eliminó toda posibilidad de obtener cualquier tipo de recompensa o de resolver los acertijos, quedando únicamente la posibilidad de leer la historia. Argumento Los truenos te despiertan y estás encadenado en una oscura celda. Te duele el cuerpo. Tienes las manos rojas de sangre. No recuerdas ni quién eres ni cómo llegaste allí. No estás solo... Desde la penumbra de la celda, una misteriosa figura te revela el primero de una serie de desafíos: recuerda quién eres o morirás aquí. Un rayo cruza el cielo y tú te ves sumido en un viaje épico de venganza para hallar al culpable de la muerte de tu padre. Superando una serie de pruebas irás desvelando poco a poco los secretos de tu pasado. Si vives lo suficiente, te convertirás en guerrero. En campeón. Este es tu destino. Tu leyenda comienza ahora... La Competición: Espartanos vs Troyanos right right En el momento del registro, en el que es necesario poseer una cuenta de Sony Entertainment Network, el sistema nos asignará aleatoriamente a uno de los dos equipos: Espartanos (equipo rojo) o Troyanos (equipo verde). Ambos equipos se enfrentarán por un premio en diferentes competiciones durante el periodo de tiempo que dure la campaña. En cada competición, los puntos de experiencia obtenidos individualmente por cada uno de los jugadores se sumarán a la puntuación general de su equipo, convirtiéndose en ganador el primer equipo que llegue a una puntuación determinada. Primer Desafío: Beta del Modo Multijugador En este desafío, iniciado el 20 de octubre de 2012, todos los participantes del primer equipo que colectivamente alcanzase 2.000.000 de puntos obtendrían acceso a la Beta del modo multijugador de God of War: Ascension. Los participantes del equipo perdedor también obtendrían acceso a la beta, pero una semana más tarde que el equipo ganador. :El 29 de noviembre de 2012 el equipo espartano se alzó con la victoria al alcanzar en primer lugar los 2.000.000 de puntos, mientras que el equipo troyano consiguió reunir 1.760.400 puntos. Segundo Desafío: Demo del Modo Historia En este desafío, iniciado el 22 de enero de 2013, todos los participantes del primer equipo que colectivamente alcanzase 2.500.000 puntos obtendrían acceso a una Demo del modo historia de God of War: Ascension antes de su lanzamiento. Los participantes del equipo perdedor deberían esperar una semana hasta que la demo fuese publicada para todo el mundo en PlayStation Network. :El 24 de enero de 2013 el equipo espartano se volvió a alzar con la victoria al alcanzar en primer lugar los 2.500.000 puntos requeridos, cuando el contador del equipo troyano aún marcaba 2.272.900 puntos. Debido a la rapidez con la que se logró llegar al objetivo, se realizaron una segunda y tercera ronda en las que el equipo troyano y los nuevos jugadores del equipo espartano (registrados una vez acabada la ronda anterior) tendrían dos nuevas oportunidad de conseguir acceso temprano a la demo del modo historia, para ello debían alcanzar en alguna de las rondas la nueva puntuación de equipo fijada en 10.000.000 de puntos. Tanto la segunda como la tercera ronda volvieron a ser ganadas por el equipo espartano. Rangos y Recompensas * Rango 2 - Requiere: 600 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: Desbloqueo instantáneo de la Armadura de Morfeo sin la necesidad de realizar los trabajos de los dioses requeridos. * Rango 3 - Requiere: 1200 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: Bono de experiencia: Multiplica la experiencia conseguida durante un periodo de tiempo limitado en el modo multijugador de God of War: Ascension. * Rango 4 - Requiere: 1900 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: DLC exclusivo temporalmente de Rise of the Warrior: Espada Mercenaria. * Rango 5 - Requiere: 2700 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: Bono de experiencia: Multiplica la experiencia conseguida durante un periodo de tiempo limitado en el modo multijugador de God of War: Ascension. * Rango 6 - Requiere: 3400 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: DLC exclusivo temporalmente de Rise of the Warrior: Armadura de Tifón. * Rango 7 - Requiere: 4100 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: Bono de experiencia: Multiplica la experiencia conseguida durante un periodo de tiempo limitado en el modo multijugador de God of War: Ascension. * Rango 8 - Requiere: 5000 puntos de experiencia. ** Recompensa: DLC exclusivo temporalmente de Rise of the Warrior: Martillo de Campeón. Capítulos Rise of the Warrior 01.jpg|Cap-1 - El Prisionero, Parte 1 Rise of the Warrior 02.jpg|Cap.2 - El Prisionero, Parte 2 Rise of the Warrior 03.jpg|Cap.3 - El Comienzo Rise of the Warrior 04.jpg|Cap.4 - Una Venganza Oscura Rise of the Warrior 05.jpg|Cap.5 - La Inundación Rise of the Warrior 06.jpg|Cap.6 - Una Presencia Oscura Rise of the Warrior 07.jpg|Cap.7 - Templo de Circe Rise of the Warrior 08.jpg|Cap.8 - El Amuleto de Uróboros Rise of the Warrior 09.jpg|Cap.9 - El Señor del Mar Rise of the Warrior 10.jpg|Cap.10 - Discordia Rise of the Warrior 11.jpg|Cap.11 - La Guarida de Pitón Rise of the Warrior 12.jpg|Cap.12 - Un Sacrificio Valiente Rise of the Warrior 13.jpg|Cap.13 - Veneno Poderoso Rise of the Warrior 14.jpg|Cap.14 - La Niebla Oscura Rise of the Warrior 15.jpg|Cap.15 - Patriarca Oscuro Rise of the Warrior 16.jpg|Cap.16 - La Oferta Rise of the Warrior 17.jpg|Cap.17 - La Elección Rise of the Warrior 18.jpg|Cap.18 - Venganza Rise of the Warrior 19.jpg|Cap.19 - Orkos Rise of the Warrior 20.jpg|Cap.20 - Prisión de los Malditos Desarrollo Capítulo 1: El Prisionero, Parte 1 * Ha! You think that I AM EAGER to help you? You have it all mixed up Prisoner! See if you can sort it out. (¡Ja! ¿Crees que ESTOY ANSIOSO por ayudarte? ¡Lo tienes todo mezclado Prisionero! Veamos si puedes resolverlo.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/Q2Y8oL ** Solución: Megaera (Megera) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con la ilustración de la Armadura de Perseo. * Though my feathers make me quick, I have never quickened; what strength have you, warrior, to cast me thusly? (Aunque mis plumas me hacen rápido, nunca he acelerado; ¿qué fuerza tienes, guerrero, por lo tanto para lanzarme?) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/Vc2GLz ** Solución: Arrow (Flecha) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Enlace al perfil en Facebook de The Giver. Capítulo 2: El Prisionero, Parte 2 * Though my sky brethren and I strike fiercely, above us lies a celestial rule that even we must follow. Who is my master? (Aunque mis hermanos del cielo y yo golpeamos con fuerza, por encima de nosotros se encuentra una regla celestial que aún debemos seguir. ¿Quién es mi maestro?) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/1075ar9 ** Solución: Zeus ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Unchained - The Desert of Lost Souls Part 1. * For Immortals, Vile Entertainment. Flesh In Violent Exertion, Fighting In Vast Eternal Feuds, Indulging Vagarious Egos. (Para Inmortales, Vil Entretenimiento. Carne En Violento Esfuerzo, Luchando En Vastas Enemistades Eternas, Complaciendo Egos Caprichosos.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/Vc2IDj ** Solución: FIVE (CINCO) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - Batter Up!. * Recompensa extra: Ilustraciones de diferentes localizaciones de God of War: Ascension. Capítulo 3: El Comienzo * Mortals perish as the witch commands her pet, his all-seeing gaze menacing. (Mortales perecen mientras la bruja comande a su mascota, su mirada amenazante que todo lo ve.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/Vy18J9 ** Solución: Argos ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Unchained - The Desert of Lost Souls Part 2. * Wandering soul: If your intent be to enter here, lay your weapons down. (Alma errante: Si su propósito es entrar aquí, renuncie a sus armas.) ** Pista: http://on.fb.me/13N6kNi ** Solución: The Fields of Elysium (Campos Elíseos) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con la ilustración de la Armadura de Orión. * Recompensa extra: Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - Off The Wall. Capítulo 4: Una Venganza Oscura * Your idle wishes will not stop a ceaseless wheel of time. Find another way. (Tus deseos más ociosos no detendrán una rueda incesante del tiempo. Encuentra otra manera.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/WN8HbY ** Solución: Amulet of the Fates (Amuleto de los Hados) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con la ilustración de Kratos contra la Mantícora. * A turn of the head and your journey is now riddled with foes. What restless beasts dare besiege the path? (Un giro de cabeza y tu viaje está ahora plagado de enemigos. ¿Qué inquietas bestias se atreven a asediar el camino?) ** Pistas: http://bit.ly/XkkPkB ** Solución: Undead Legionnaire (Legionario No-muerto) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - Get Hammered. Capítulo 5: La Inundación * Find your kin. Seek what holds Athena's city and the entry to the great mountain of the gods. All is water. (Encuentra tu familia. Busca lo que sostiene la ciudad de Atenea y la entrada a la gran montaña de los dioses. Todo es agua.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/XK6gtg ** Solución: Aegean Sea (Mar Egeo) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales del Templo de Pandora. * The General drove you to the brink. Find your way through. (El General te llevó al borde del abismo. Encuentra tu camino a través de él.) ** Pista: http://on.fb.me/YdVcsu ** Solución: Caves of Madness (Caverna de la Locura) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseño conceptual del Mazo de Ares. * Recompensa extra: Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - Up Up and Away. Capítulo 6: Una Presencia Oscura * Band of Rowdy Outsiders Talking Heatedly on Exacting Revenge and Suffering. A kinship forged over common enemies. (Grupo de escandalosos desconocidos que hablan acaloradamente sobre venganza y sufrimiento. Una afinidad forjada ante los enemigos comunes.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/Vc31xS ** Solución: Brothers (Hermanos) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con el Símbolo de Ascension. * Blood is to flood as blame is to... ("Blood" es a "flood" como "blame" es a...) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/13NQnoV ** Solución: Flame (Llama) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseño conceptual de la Armadura de Artemisa. Capítulo 7: Templo de Circe * Rides across the sky in a chariot led by steeds of fire. Indebted to Kratos. (Cabalga por el cielo en un carro llevado por corceles de fuego. En deuda con Kratos.) ** Pista: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.150836038397969.34987.126144060867167&type=3 ** Solución: Helios ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseño conceptual de la Armadura de Fobos. * Daughter of Helios, known to cause hell; who named her the loveliest of all immortals? '' (Hija de Helios, conocida por causar el infierno; ¿quién la nombró la más hermosa de todos los inmortales?) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/sn116 ** Solución: '''Homer ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con la ilustración de la Armadura de Odiseo. Capítulo 8: El Amuleto de Uróboros * '''''Ruler of the Golden Age. Father to the God born to lead and electrify. (Soberano de la Edad Dorada. Padre del Dios nacido para liderar y electrizar.) ** Pista: http://bit.ly/10MRZBC ** Solución: Cronos ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseño conceptual de la Armadura de Tifón. * A name of vowels and a place of vials, the Isle of the Sorceress. (Un nombre compuesto de vocales y un lugar de viales, la Isla de la Hechicera.) ** Pista: http://on.fb.me/XW5ucF ** Solución: Aeaea (Eea) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Creating "Evil Ways". Capítulo 9: El Señor del Mar * More heads than legs, a monster of Poseidon’s sea. (Con más cabezas que piernas, un monstruo del mar de Poseidón.) ** Pista: http://on.fb.me/WXzKCY ** Solución: Hydra (Hidra) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseño conceptual de la Armadura de Kraken. * Terror and tusks, a beast of chapters past. Beneath the sorcery, a man. (Terror y colmillos, una bestia de los capítulos anteriores. Debajo de la hechicería, un hombre.) ** Pista: http://www.godofwar.com/es-es/rise-of-the-warrior/7/ ** Solución: Boar (Jabalí) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con una ilustración de Kratos. Capítulo 10: Discordia * Born from hell to guard and gnash, one bark echos through three snarling mouths. (Nacido del infierno para proteger y rechinar los dientes, un ladrido resuena a través de tres bocas que gruñen.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.159370527544520.36993.126144060867167&type=3 ** Solución: Cerberus (Cerbero) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales de la Prisión de los Malditos. * Disguises and disagreements. Disgruntled warriors discuss their wariness and suspicion toward the sorceress. (Ocultos y en desacuerdo. Los guerreros disgustados hablan de su cautela y sospecha hacia la bruja.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/297472660684828672 ** Solución: Distrust (Desconfianza) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Fondo de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con la ilustración de una estatua de Poseidón. Capítulo 11: La Guarida de Pitón * Females of the underworld, brushing back serpents to lock eyes. (Mujeres del inframundo, de nuevo cepillan sus serpientes para cegar ojos.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.160794157402157.37327.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Gorgon (Gorgona) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales de Kratos. * Offering the valuable to benefit the group. The Gods reap another soul. (Ofreciendo lo valioso en beneficio del grupo. Los dioses cosechan otra alma.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/299271639709921281 ** Solución: Sacrifice (Sacrificio) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales del tatuaje de Kratos. Capítulo 12: Un Sacrificio Valiente * In a bloody frenzy, he killed them both. The melodies of the littlest dance across the Elysium fields. (En un frenesí sangriento mató a ambas. Las melodías de la más pequeña danzan a través de los Campos Elíseos.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.161288307352742.37436.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Calliope (Calíope) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales de Kratos. * The tool of a savage master. Flames lick the heels of your enemy as they're sent flying. (La herramienta de un amo salvaje. Las llamas lamen los talones de tus enemigo mientras salen volando.) ** Pista: http://www.godofwar.com/gods/ares/ ** Solución: War Hammer (Martillo de Guerra) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales del tatuaje de Kratos. Capítulo 13: Veneno Poderoso * Wearing the face of the earth, an ever present deity. Pay homage or go home. (Llevando la superficie de la tierra, una deidad omnipresente. Ríndele homenaje o vete a casa.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.162442627237310.37649.126144060867167&type=3 ** Solución: Gaia ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Arte conceptual de la criatura mitológica Empusa. * Sea monsters, electric eels, Viperfish, and vampire squids. He rules them all, with little mercy for the landlocked. (Monstruos marinos, anguilas eléctricas, víboras del mar, y calamares vampiro. Él los gobierna a todos, con un poco de misericordia para los que no tienen acceso al mar.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.162443587237214.37650.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Poseidon (Poseidón) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustraciones de dos escenarios de God of War: Ascension. Capítulo 14: La Niebla Oscura * Home to three sisters and the first heartbeat. A dangerous edge of the world. (El hogar de tres hermanas y el primer latido del corazón. Un borde peligroso del mundo.) ** Pista: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.163317183816521.37828.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Island of Creation (Isla de la Creación) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustración del Mural de Egeón. * To drink is deadly. To eat is eternal pain. Enemies, may you sleep forever! (Para beber es mortal. Para comer es un dolor eterno. Enemigos, ¡pueden dormir para siempre!) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/302543425830543360 ** Solución: Poison (Veneno) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales de la Prisión de los Malditos. Capítulo 15: Patriarca Oscuro * In the cliffs above Athens, a place for worship and a portal to the Gods. When ready to run, take the bridge and watch the skies. (En los acantilados por encima de Atenas, un lugar de culto y un portal a los Dioses. Cuando se esté listo para correr, tomar el puente y mirar al cielo.) ** Pista: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.164399670374939.38045.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Oracle Temple (Templo del Oráculo) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustraciones de localizaciones descartadas de God of War: Ascension. * Like an eagle protects its eggs, the Oracle watched over this this. Scrying like gypsy would upon a crystal ball. (Al igual que un águila protege sus huevos, el Oráculo vigilaba esto. Adivinando como una gitana lo haría en una bola de cristal.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/303945645474054144 ** Solución: Gem of Uroborus (Gema de Uróboros) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales originales de la Prisión de los Malditos. Capítulo 16: La Oferta * Betrayed by the Gods and consumed with bitterness, she tried to end all suffering. (Traicionada por los Dioses y consumida por la amargura, trató de poner fin a todo sufrimiento.) ** https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.166048493543390.38374.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Persephone (Perséfone) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales del Coliseo de Persia. * Blood ties a tight knot. (La sangre ata un nudo apretado.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/306132608423710720 ** Solución: Family (Familia) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustraciones de localizaciones de God of War: Ascension. Capítulo 17: La Elección * Banished Titans. Imprisoned by the Gods in a red and rocky hell. (Titanes desterrados. Encarcelados por los Dioses en un infierno rojo y rocoso.) ** https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.167285233419716.1073741825.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Tartarus (Tártaro) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Unchained - Death of a Juggernaut. * A village once poisoned; a village once saved. (Una aldea una vez envenenada; una aldea una vez salvada.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/307582682559307776 ** Solución: Kirra (Crisa) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustraciones de las Manos de Egeón. Capítulo 18: Venganza * “Free me! Free me and my power will be yours. Without it, we will both remain prisoners of our torments.” She screamed, pleading with Kratos to release her. (“¡Libérame! Libérame y mi poder será tuyo. Sin él, ambos seguiremos siendo prisioneros de nuestros tormentos.” Ella gritó, suplicando a Kratos que la liberase.) ** https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.168940673254172.1073741826.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Thera ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - This Is Madness!. * A word of honor meant not to be broken. (Una palabra de honor significa que no se rompe.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/309412130787057664 ** Solución: Oath (Juramento) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Diseños conceptuales de tres arenas de combate del modo multijugador de God of War: Ascension. Capítulo 19: Orkos * Born from drops of blood, these sisters seek vengeance. Tasked with punishing the wicked and condemning the damned, they stalk those who have betrayed the Gods. (Nacidas de gotas de sangre, estas hermanas buscan venganza. Con la tarea de castigar a los malvados y condenar a los condenados, acechan a aquellos que han traicionado a los dioses.) ** https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.169216053226634.1073741827.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Furies (Furias) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Ilustración de la Prisión de los Malditos. * Bound by the cold grasp of chains. His story has unfolded, but he remains _______. (Atado por las frías garras de las cadenas. Su historia se ha desarrollado, pero sigue estando _______.) ** Pista: https://twitter.com/TheGiver2a/status/309810644310437888 ** Solución: Imprisoned (Encarcelado) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Bad Ass Moments - Smoke & Mirrors. Capítulo 20: Prisión de los Malditos * Named after the goddess of revenge and retribution. With chains and clawlike daggers, Hephaestus created this to smite those who had crossed him. (Llamado así por la diosa de la venganza y la retribución. Con cadenas y cuchillas como dagas, Hefesto lo creó golpeando lo que a él se le había atravesado.) ** https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.169511626530410.1073741829.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Nemesis Whip (Látigo de Némesis) ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Vídeo God of War: Ascension - Unchained - Hecatonchires: Prison of the Damned. * The keeper of oaths. The Giver. (El guardián de los juramentos. The Giver.) ** Pista: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.169511093197130.1073741828.126144060867167&type=1 ** Solución: Orkos ** Recompensa: 100 puntos de experiencia + Dos fondos de pantalla para diferentes dispositivos electrónicos con las ilustraciones de Hades y el Reino de Hades. Curiosidades * El personaje principal de Rise of the Warrior es un desconocido guerrero sin nombre, de procedencia espartana o troyana, que no aparecerá ni en el modo multijugador ni en la campaña individual de God of War: Ascension. No obstante, la historia de este personaje podrá ser tomada por los jugadores como el origen del guerrero del modo multijugador. * El misterioso personaje introducido en Rise of the Warrior, "The Giver", juega un papel importante en el modo historia de God of War: Ascension como Orkos, principal aliado de Kratos. * Inicialmente se podía jugar a Rise of the Warrior con una cuenta de Facebook, Twitter o Google+, posteriormente lo cambiaron e hicieron obligatorio registrarse con una cuenta de Sony Entertainment Network, permitiendo asociar a ella las cuentas de las mencionadas redes sociales. * El 22 de enero de 2013 se realizó una gran actualización de Rise of the Warrior. A partir de ese momento, además de diversos cambios visuales, se eliminaron los enlaces ocultos en los comics, haciendo visible cada uno de los desafíos individualmente; se añadió la opción de compartir cada uno de los capítulos en Facebook, Twitter o Google+ para obtener 100 puntos de experiencia extra; y se modificaron algunas recompensas de desafío y de rango. * Entre las recompensas de rango eliminadas se encuentra el desbloqueo instantáneo de la Espada de Artemisa para el modo multijugador, que fue sustituida por la Espada Mercenaria, un arma originalmente exclusiva de Rise of the Warrior. thumb|Reliquia de la Prosperidad. * Tras la actualización, los cinco primeros capítulos vieron reducidos sus desafíos de tres a dos, incorporando en su lugar la opción de compartir el capítulo en las redes sociales. De la misma forma, las correspondientes recompensas del tercer desafío fueron eliminadas, entre ellas una Reliquia de la Prosperidad, que triplicaba la experiencia conseguida, una serie de ilustraciones y un par de vídeos. * El equipo troyano inicialmente era el equipo de color amarillo, tras la actualización pasó a ser el equipo de color verde. * Según un tweet de Sony Santa Monica, un Pack de Avatares God of War estaba relacionado con el premio del segundo desafío, la demo del modo historia, aunque finalmente no fue entregado. Ese pack de avatares estaba previsto en un principio como recompensa de un tercer desafío que haría enfrentarse de nuevo al equipo espartano y al equipo troyano, pero dicho desafío fue sustituido por dos nuevas rondas del segundo desafío. Enlace externo * Página oficial de Rise of the Warrior en:Rise of the Warrior Categoría:Rise of the Warrior Categoría:God of War: Ascension Categoría:Saga God of War